The Timeline
This is a work in progress. It is incomplete and as of yet not fact checked. Set in an alternate San Francisco in the 2070's and 2080's, the series tells the soul-mate romance stories of couples from the following racial groups, listed in order of their power. Most soul-mate couple crosses species lines (e.g., Psy-changeling, leopard-wolf, human-changeling). The Worldbuilding The premise of the story line involves growing revolutionary movements that threaten to upset the balance of power. One series theme is the contrast between the ever-growing Psy-Web of the changelings and the dying Net of the Psy. Official Gazette San Francisco PsyNet Beacon Races The Psy: They appear to be human, but are not. They have a variety of powerful psychic talents (e.g., healing, empathy, teleportation, telekinesis) and must always be connected to the PsyNet, an interconnection of the minds of all Psy, or they die. They are led by the Psy Council, which is a cynical, corrupt and power-hungry group that connects through the PsyNet. Changelings: These are the shape shifters, mostly leopards and wolves, but also falcons and rats. They are connected by the Web, an inter-connection of the minds of the top members (alphas and sentinels) within each changeling group. They are led by their alphas (Hawke—SnowDancer wolves—and Lucas—DarkRiver leopards. Humans: 'This is the weakest group, generally at the mercy of the Psy. They are led by the Human Alliance, a mysterious and violent group that works tirelessly for human domination. Medical Advancement Medics of all races uses scanners to diagnose injury and disease. Doctors are often referred to as medics unless they are surgeons. Neurosurgery and vascular surgery is far ahead of the surgical techniques at the beginning of the 21st century. Fractures and wounds heal much faster, especially for the changeling races. There are certain Psy who can heal on the cellular level - Judd Lauren is one when he uses his Psy powers to heal himself and sometimes others. The Aleines can work at the DNA level, sometimes to heal. Ashaya Aleine helps her mate Dorian be able to shift into his leopard form by working with his DNA. Technical Advancement There are several advances which have been made. Some include: * Laz-Fire: invented by the Psy, it's an energy saving and cheap heater. The generator imitates real fire. Word Market One hundred years ago, the Psy Council found itself faced with a growing number of killers, driven insane by their inability to live a normal life while trying to control their powerful psychic abilities. The Council decided to strip Psy citizens of all emotions (the Silence), allowing them to use their talents without harming their minds. As the series begins, an ever-growing number of Psy are revolting against both the Silence and the Council itself. The changelings have always hated the supremacy of the Psy, but a successful business alliance has evolved between the two groups so that they have, on the surface, a relatively civil relationship. The humans also hate the Psy, and their leaders have begun trying to take down the Psy Council. As the series advances, the Psy rebellion grows in strength, but the powerful Psy purists fight back. Eventually, the Psy-Net itself becomes degraded and parts of it begin to fail. The series story line involves growing revolutionary movements that threaten to upset the balance of power. Most soul-mate couple crosses species lines (e.g., Psy-changeling, leopard-wolf, human-changeling), and one series theme is the contrast between the ever-growing Psy-Web of the changelings and the dying Net of the Psy. Because each couple must overcome great personal difficulties before mating, the scenes with the highest sensuality come in the final third of most of the books, with the exception of book 6, which has scenes of graphic sex scattered throughout. The underlying message of the series is that emotions are a necessary and valuable part of life and love. One hundred years ago, the Psy Council found itself faced with a growing number of killers, driven insane by their inability to live a normal life while trying to control History The Territorial Wars Pre-Silence (until 1979) 1968 * Alice Eldridge '''starts (?) '''a study on different Psy designations, focusing on the Empaths 1969 * [[Silence Protocol|The ''Mercury Program]] is put into place to condition all negative emotions out of the Psy is put in place 1970 * Alice Eldridge begins to study the X-Psy next to her E-Psy studies '''?? 1974 - The Psy populous grows wary and begins to form small nets abandoning the Psy Net and joining the Changelings and Humans in order to survive. 1973 * Ai Kumamoto is born 1975 * supposed death of Alice Eldridge 1976 * They change the objective of Mercury to Silence 1979 * Silence protocol is changed to include Psy from feeling any kind of emotion Silence (1979 - 2082) 1980 * all of Alice Eldridge's work is destroyed in a massive purge 2019 * Psy attempt to ban Christmas ** they lose the campaign in 2021 * Santano Enrique is born 2024 * Ming LeBon is born 2032 * Nate Ryder is born 2039 * Walker Lauren is born * Axl is born 2042 * Tamsyn Mahaire is born * Finn is born 2043 * Lhosa Kinshasa is born 2044 * Tatiana Rika-Smythe is born 2045 * Clay Bennett is born 2046 * Lucas Hunter is born 2047 * Vaughn D'Angelo is born * Hawke Snow is born 2048 * Zach Quinn is born 2049 * Dorian Christensen is born * Riley Kincaid is born * Nicholson is born 2050 * Skye D'Angelo is born * Xavier Perez is born * Ria Wembley is born 2051 * Mercy Smith is born * Annie Kildaire is born 2052 * Vaughn (5) and Skye's (2) parents join a church and marry. * Kaleb Krychek is born * Judd Lauren is born * Vasic Zen is born * Rissa is born 2053 * Sascha Duncan is born * Sophia Russo is born * Aden Kai is born * Grace is born * Kalani Chastain is born 2054 * Zanna Liskowski and Anthony Kyriakus () sign a fertilization contract * Hawke and Rissa meet * Paul is born * Zaira Neve is born * Ashaya and Amara Aleine are born 2055 * Faith NightStar is born * Abbot is born 2056 2057 * Vaughn (10) and Skye (7) are abandoned by their parents in the forest ** Skye dies ** Vaughn is adopted into the DarkRiver pack * Marina NightStar is born * Tanique Gray is born * Rissa dies 2058 * Annie Kildaire (7) has a train accident where a six-year-old Psy child saves her life. She sustaines a leg injury and now uses a cane because of it. * Sahara Kyriakus is born * Rina Monaghan is born * Tamar is born 2059 * ShadowWalker pack attack and kills Lucas Hunter’s parents, leave him (13) barely alive ** Carlo and Shayla Hunter are killed * Brenna Kincaid is born * The parents of Brenna, Drew and Riley (10) die protecting the pack * Aden Kai (6) is Walker Lauren's student in the Arrow school 2060 * Sophia Russo (7) is disowned by her family * Clay Bennett (15) kills Orrin Henderson * Kit Monaghan is born * Daria Xiu is born * Aaron is born * Aden Kai (7) and Vasic Zen (8) meet * Hawke's parents, Tristan and Aren die * death of Garrick, former SnowDancer Alpha * Grace's parents die, she (7) is adopted by Milena and James 2061 * Beat of Temptation novella ** Tamsyn (19) and Nate (29) complete their mating bond * Riordan is born * Alejandro is born * Zaira (7) kills her parents and enters the Arrow Squad 2062 * Sienna Lauren is born * Judd Lauren (10) begins his Arrow training after killing Paul and is erased from the family records * Marjorie Kai and Naoshi Ayze fake their deaths * Nicki is born * Noelle and Lissa Quinn are born 2064 * Nathan becomes a Sentinel * Lucas Hunter (18) goes out with his friends and kills every male ShadowWalker leopard as revenge for his parents 2065 * Aden (12) discovers his true ability, Walker helps him hide it * Abbot starts his Arrow training 2067 * Mercy Smith crowned Miss Bikini Babe * Beatrice is born 2068 * Ashaya and Amara (14) are buried alive in an earthquake ** Ashaya's Silence fails * 2069 * Lucas Hunter (23) becomes DarkRiver Alpha * death of Iliana Aleine * Joe and Jess Nicholson mate for life * Sophia Russo (16) begins her work as and J-Psy 2070 * Judd (18) becomes an active Arrow * Liam Nicholson is born * Amara (16) buries her twin alive to experiment on her condition 2071 * death of Lachlan, former DarkRiver Alpha * Juniper NightStar is born 2072 * Whisper of Sin novella ** Emmett and Ria Wembley (22) form a mating bond ** Joy Wembley is born * Marlee Lauren is born * Bryan Nicholson is born, older brother Liam (2) * Morgan Ainslow is born 2073 * Official Gazette of San Francisco declares the city belongs to the DarkRiver leopards * Keelie Schaeffer's PhD essay is published * Judd (21) begins working with Xavier Perez 2074 * disappearance of Sahara Kyriakus (16) * Brenna Kincaid (15) finished high school * Riley (25) builds the cabin for his future mate * Annie Kildaire (23) starts as a professor * Aneca from the Rats is born 2075 * death of Riena Duncan, Nikita (40?) is now the official head of the Duncan family * Roman and Julian Ryder are born * Jasper is born * Brenna (16) begins the communication project TRYS 2076 * Carolina is born * Keenan Aleine is born 2077 * Kylie Christensen, murdered by Enrique Santano * Mercy (26) becomes a sentinel 2079 * Slave to Sensation #1 ** The Lauren Family defects from the Net and finds shelter with the SnowDancer wolves ** Sascha Duncan (26) defects and survives, forms a mating bond with Lucas Hunter (33) * Visions of Heat #2 ** Faith NightStar (24) defects from the Net and survives, forms a mating bond with Vaughn D'Angelo (32) * Caressed by Ice #3 ** Judd Lauren (26) and Brenna Kincaid (19) form a mating bond 2080 * Stroke of Enticement novella * Mine to Possess #4 ** Clay (35) and Talin become mated * Hostage to Pleasure #5 ** Ashaya, Amara (26) and Keenan Aleine (4 1/2) defect from the PsyNet ** the start of Pure Psy? (HtP ch.13) * Branded by Fire #6 ** Mercy Smith (29) and Riley Kincaid (31) become mated * Blaze of Memory #7 2081 * Bonds of Justice #8 * Play of Passion #9 ** Indigo Riviere and Drew Kincaid become mated * Kiss of Snow #10 ** discovery of the cytogenetically frozen Alice Eldridge ** Hawke Snow (33) and Sienna Lauren (18) become mated * Tangle of Need #11 2082 * Heart of Obsidian #12 ** return of Sahara Kyriakus * The fall of Silence Post-Silence (from 2082) 2082 * Shield of Winter #13 * Shards of Hope #14 ** four months after the fall of Silence ** The founding of the Trinity Accord * Allegiance of Honor #15 ** Isabella (leopard), Aeton (wolf) and Micheal Smith-Kincaid (wolf) are born, Bella first, ** Zie Zen dies of old age '' es:Línea de Tiempo Category:Timeline Category:Books